A Little Chat Between Boyfriends
by aedy
Summary: Kurt is afraid that he won't be enough for Puck.


**Title**: A Little Chat Between Boyfriends  
**Characters**: Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**Warning**: Un-betaed  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 1037  
**A/N**: This story is a fill for a prompt at the Puckurt community meme.  
**Summary**: Kurt is afraid that he won't be enough for Puck.

* * *

Sometimes, Kurt really thinks that he should stop reading teen magazines with Mercedes, because all they do is emphasize his fears. He's been with Puck for a little over four months when he's spending a quiet afternoon with his best friend and she throws at him a copy of Cosmopolitan laughing. He frowns and looks down at the page the magazine is opened.

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE IS MORE EXPERIENCED

Normally, Kurt doesn't think too much about how many people Puck has slept with, because now that they're together and Puck doesn't even look at Santana anymore, he's pretty sure that the boy has changed and that sex for him it's not as important as it used to be. However, every now and then, the doubt of not measuring up to what Puck is used to, enters his mind and now it's one of those moments which is why he keeps on reading the article.

_There are times when you will find a boyfriend that has been with more partners than you have, but you don't have to be scared of not being good enough for him since you still have some experience. But what happens when you're still a virgin and your boyfriend is not?_  
_Well, if he's pressuring you to say the big yes and you're not ready, then you should talk to him and if he doesn't understand your reasons, then dump him. However, if he's not pressuring you and you're ready to take such an important step, then you should know that most adolescents compare their intercourses so you may discover that you gave up your virginity for nothing. What's the right thing to do in this case?_  
_Well, you need to talk about your fears, listen intently to what your guy has to say about having sex for the first time together and how he really feels about you. _  
_Remember that if the sex doesn't work out, then you should stop seeing each other because without chemistry every relationship is doomed. _

"People really listen to this shit?" Kurt looks at Mercedes with a frown. "This doesn't help me at all."

"Well boy, there's at least one thing valuable in that article." She walks up to Kurt and points to one of the last sentences of the article. "You need to talk to him."

"I know. I'm just afraid that he'll laugh or something."

Mercedes slides an arm around Kurt's shoulders and sighs. "Boy, Puckerman is totally smitten, believe me, I watch his every move without your rose-colored glasses."

Kurt nods and smiles at his best friend. "Thanks, Cedes."

*GLEE*

Even knowing that the article was full of common places and bollocks, Kurt still knows that Puck is a very sexual person so it's probably true that if their first time together isn't hot and amazing he'll end up without a boyfriend and he really likes Puck and wants to stay together with him, so he keeps worrying about what he should do or how to talk to Puck about his fears.

Closing his locker with a sigh, Kurt turns around only to find his boyfriend leaning against the lockers row. "Hey babe." He leans forward and quickly kisses Kurt good morning. When he pulls back, he frowns at Kurt's lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Every time I kiss you like that, you cling to me and try to turn it into a full make out session. So, I'll ask again, what's wrong?"

They only have a few minutes before the bell rings, so Kurt grabs Puck's arm and drags him towards the choir room where no one will notice them.

Puck follows him with no complaints and waits until Kurt has closed the door before asking, "So?"

"I've been thinking and..."

Puck frowns. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"What? Of course not."

"Good." With a smile, Puck walks over to his boyfriend and takes his hands in his entwining their fingers. "So, what's wrong?"

"We've been together for a while now and..." Kurt trails off blushing. "We're great together and you're hot."

"You too, Princess," Puck cuts him off before stealing a quick kiss.

"Thanks. So, I was saying, you're hot and I really like you and you make me happy and I want..." he blushed again and diverted his gaze. "I want to sleep with you sooner or later."

Puck grins and tags Kurt closer. "You have no idea how much I want it too," he whispers huskily in his boyfriend's ear.

"It's just that you've been with so many people and I'm still a virgin and I'm afraid that I won't measure up and..."

"Kurt," Puck cups Kurt's face gently, making him look up at him. "It doesn't matter. Look, when we're together, I don't think about other people. I was your first boy kiss too and I didn't think for one moment whether you were the better kisser I've ever meet or the worse and it's because when I'm with you, I'm with you completely. I don't compare you or think about someone else."

"But after it ends and you're alone, you can do it."

"No, I don't, because it doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't matter to you either. When we will have sex for the first time, I'll be too busy loving the fact that I'll be your first to remember my name, let alone think about having sex with someone else and I won't leave you afterward. Ok?"

Kurt looks straight into Puck's eyes searching for any lie or doubt but all he finds is affection and truth. He nods and smiles. "I guess I should stop being paranoid."

"You should. Is everything all right now?"

"Yes."

"Good." Puck kisses him again before sliding his right hand into Kurt's entwining their fingers together. "Let's go to class now. There's someone I particularly care about that wants me to study and learn."

Kurt smiles widely before following his boyfriend out, every fears about not being enough for Puck disappearing.


End file.
